


You Ain't the Parade Marshal

by zetsubonna



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Random holiday fluff request in the gauntlet universe. Can we have a look at how the boys spend Thanksgiving? (I bet Steve loves the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade, think of the cuteness potential!) :)</p><p> </p><p>Thank fuck, I can keep this one a little shorter, I think. (Set in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/112377">Throw Down the Gauntlet</a> AU, but not canon to that AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Ain't the Parade Marshal

"Scarf?"

Steve looped it around his neck. “Already done, Buck. Will you quit nagging?”

"It’s cold as Hell outside," Bucky groused. "Do we really have to do this? You just got over that cough last week."

"Ain’t missed a year yet," Steve reminded him.

"Had to carry you home on my back in ‘29," Bucky countered, yanking his extra coat tighter around Steve’s skinny body. "Wheezing like a model-T."

"That was one time," Steve said.

"No, it was the  _first_  time,” Bucky insisted. “Held you up the last half-mile in ‘32, and ‘35, and last year, too.”

"Buck, don’t," Steve pleaded. "Don’t get me worked up. You know that sets me off."

"Wear a goddamn hat," Bucky huffed, shoving a knitted green one into Steve’s hands, knowing he wouldn’t realize it didn’t match his coat or scarf and served the express and exclusive purpose of making him easier for Bucky to spot if he got lost. "Keep it all the fuck way down ‘round your ears."

"You ain’t gotta curse every sentence." Steve scowled at him.

"You ain’t gotta personally marshal every damn parade in the city of New York," Bucky retorted. "Why do you like balloons so much, anyway?"

"I just like ‘em," Steve said. "What time’s your ma expecting us?"

"Four-thirty," Bucky said, tugging gloves onto his hands. "And we better not be late, or Jack and Rick’ll take our spots and we’ll be at the kids’ table for the first damn time in ten years."

"Figure we’ll be in the kitchen?"

"When have we ever not?" Bucky rolled his eyes. "Bring the peeler. Potatoes ain’t gonna do themselves. Ain’t gotta bring bowls for your ma, either, we got it taken care of."

"Thanks, Buck," Steve sighed. "Don’t know what we’d do without you guys."

"Ain’t nothin’ you wouldn’t do for us," Bucky said, shrugging.


End file.
